Winter's Embrace
by Fenris30
Summary: Lili Rochefort ends up a 'guest' in a Russian base after an attempt to dig up some Mishima dirt goes awry. Meeting their best soldier, the silent killing machine known as Sergei Dragunov, ends up taking an interesting turn she would have never expected.
1. Longest Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken, Sergei Dragunov, Lili Rochefort, the Mishimas or anything therein, they belong to Namco. This is just made for fun. I do not get anything from these fanfics.

**Author's Note: **More like a mild warning. There is some ass-pulling involved in this fic. Tekken, like King of Fighters and a few other games, has a rather large and robust cast, some of which are a bit more tied together than others. Trying to get these two together in an at least semi-believable way while working with Tekken canon was a bit of a challenge, but I felt this idea was at least somewhat viable. Of course, trying to somehow keep Sergei at least half in character in a fic that involved talking was the other part of the challenge.

Sergei is one of my favorite all-time Tekken characters, Lili not as much as a favorite as it is I just kinda like this pairing for some unknown reason(as a character I like her but I don't really use her-not my actual fighting style. I like the strong, stuff your feet in your ears, kick your face in with a giant jackboot types of fighters, like Sergei.) But I was somehow just inspired to write this for some reason. I like a challenge sometimes, what can I say.

Also, this fic has a scene of graphic violence and some very naughty stuff later, so read at your own risk! In fact...this fic is more just a PWP-ish lemon than anything actually emotional, though it _could_ develop into something. But it, as most of my works, leaves very little to the imagination, so mature audiences only, please.

Anyhow, enough babbling from me!

--

She could hear the men fighting in the training area. Well, just practicing. Though some of them typically looked pretty well beaten afterward, from the times that she saw.

Lili Rochefort sat up in the bed, placing the magazine she was reading aside. Well, reading was a bit of a misnomer. She couldn't read Russian very well. That was to say, not at all.

_Really, I've managed to get myself into things before, but this one really takes it._

Daughter of a wealthy businessman, Lili knew her father disliked violence-but seemed a little more gentle with her choice of entering the King of Iron Fist tournament this time around. Only Lili decided to try to somehow help out her father by doing a bit of snooping in between her travels. She knew the Mishima Zaibatsu had a choke-hold on her father; whom she loved dearly. It hurt her to see the stress he was under. She figured if she could grab something, anything, from one of their more...secret areas, it could help him out.

It wasn't the brightest thing one could do, but she saw that he was at the end of his rope.

She had become acquaintances with a few of the fighters; and poking around, dropping a word here and there, and she managed to find out about a disguised lab, somewhere in Western Russia-which was a stop on the 'fighting tour.' So, she figured, with a little bit of stealth and disguise, drop in, snatch some files, and drop out. The guards were mostly half-trained fools who could probably be popped in the head for a little nap easy enough-or so she thought. From what she heard, it was not treated as enormously top-secret; hidden in plain sight kind of thing. It was apparently disguised as a sort of clinic. The things therein were probably not huge...but perhaps just enough to do some damage.

No, she hadn't counted on a few things-the biggest one being the Russian military happening to be in the same area. She cursed herself for that; if she could find out about an undercover lab, _surely _more...professional people had probably already known about it. But she had allowed herself to become blinded by confidence, and this had resulted in her capture.

Capture, though, might have been too harsh of a word to use. In fact, she would have been let go and taken back to the hotel she was staying at within a day had it not been for the enormous blizzard that had attacked the area. Being somewhere in the middle of Russia, in the winter, with little more than four hours of daylight, made travel a bit difficult. The blizzard made it too dangerous for any aircraft to fly; likewise, trains were out. Cars were completely impossible; the ones you could see, anyway. A few helicopters flew low around the base now and again, and the big snowcats-but otherwise they were snowed in.

It had only been a few days, so she still felt very out of place. She did not speak their language, though most could speak fairly decent English. Still, the harsh voices of strange men made her feel even more a stranger. To them, she was some silly kid who got herself caught up in things way over her head. When they had found her, she had some files in her hand; and these men were not common guards that could be taken out. They wanted to take her back to the base for questioning, which they did, and were satisfied. They were planning on simply taking her back to the city, for the tournament, and separating their ways with a bit of friendly advice not to go snooping around Zaibatsu areas, which were, at the moment, heavily under investigation-and attack-by the Russian military.

So, here she was. On a Russian military base, in the middle of nowhere, snowed in, waiting for a break so they could take her back to wherever the contestants went next. She imagined they would be happy she was gone.

Cursing herself some more she sat up, pulled on a light sweater, and stepped out of the room she was staying in. She had a decent-sized room; just like the soldiers stayed in. She followed the sounds. She liked the idea of fighting, and she liked watching these men as they were Russian Special Forces-immensely skilled, and none more than one of their superiors, Sergei Dragunov.

She had met Sergei the fateful night. She was brought before him. He had said nothing; just motioned for them to take her into the armored transport vehicle that would be transporting her to the base for questioning. Sergei did not speak often at all; a few words and sentences here and there, but his men listened when he did. He was not the highest ranked man, but he was a superior with a demeanor that could not be ignored. He was in the room when she was questioned, and he had taken her to her quarters. He had then explained, in a few sentences, where she could and could not go. Most of the common areas were open to her; nothing of importance was kept there. Some places were off-limits to even the regular soldiers.

As she walked out, she could see Sergei in the training ring, dressed only in his dark green camouflage trousers, a belt and his combat boots, as three men at once came at him. He easily put them down in a flurry of punches, kicks, and holds; some other men looked well-bruised. But they felt that training against Sergei made them all better soldiers; the man they called the "White Angel of Death" had probably killed more men with his bare hands than Lili had even looked at, let alone fought. Lili had never killed anyone, or even come close-just knocked them out. She felt herself skilled, but losing to Asuka had made her rethink her position and train more; she did not relish having to fight Sergei in the tournament. She was brave, sometimes stubbornly so; she could sometimes also overestimate herself, but she had no doubt that Sergei could probably twist her into a knot with one hand while sipping a hip flask of vodka with the other and not break a sweat.

The three men defeated, they staggered out of the ring, and two more walked in. Both fairly large men, but not quite as big as Sergei. They seemed to look...nervous, however. Lili could not put her finger on it. They seemed to exchange a glance before walking into the ring.

They both took stances, Sergei his. His cold eyes never left either of them as they maneuvered around. Some hits were tested as normal, the men dashing around. Lili could have sworn she saw a sudden flash of metal; a glint in the light. She shook her head-then noticing a small red streak that had appeared on Sergei's chest.

It was then everything went to hell, and it happened so fast barely anyone could react, even the other soldiers around.

Sergei's eyes flashed anger; his scarred lip curled in a snarl as he grabbed the man in some sort of hold that she didn't recognize, took him down, and bent his body with legs and arms, snapping his spine and limbs. He then grabbed the man's head and twisted it around, a sharp _crack _echoing through the room as he went fully limp. Leaping up, he faced the other man who had barely even gotten a chance to take out his knife; Sergei grabbed him by the back of the head, punching him once, twice in the face before bringing his knee up directly into his jaw; he then struck the man to the ground. His nose was crushed, his jaw broken, but he was still somehow alive. Without stopping his assault, Sergei lifted his leg and stomped down with full force directly onto his face with his huge, heavy boot. There was a sickening _crunch, a _spray of blood, and the man twitched a few times in death and lay still.

Trained to bite back pain or not, no one could bite back a crushed skull.

This entire thing took less than 30 seconds, if Lili were any judge; the men who started to stand were even confused to what happened. Sergei looked around at the men, the look in his eyes obviously making them nervous. He said something in Russian-the men answering back, as he walked over to them, trailing blood behind him. The puddle of red that flowed from the second man's broken skull grew larger. _That's never going to come out of the concrete, _she thought absurdly to herself. She had never seen men killed before-except for the movies, and she was...all at once calm, sickened, and shocked. The first man was lying on his stomach-but still looking at the ceiling. The second man's face was a red and broken ruin; the remains of his head oddly misshapen and soft-looking. _This was all the work of one man in the span of a few seconds. _

She turned around, suddenly deciding she did not want to look anymore. She was more confused to what happened. Judging by the talk in the back, they _all _were. Some were looking in her direction. _Did they think...I had something to do with this? _Looking at the shape of the men again, she certainly hoped not. She had no idea what the men were saying, but she decided now would be a good time to excuse herself to the quarters she was staying in.

Perhaps she could pick up a few more words from the magazine in her room.

--

About two hours had passed before the door to her room opened. Sergei walked in, dressed still in his fatigues and boots, but had a tank on; she could see a bit of the fresh wound on his chest, though it was closed up and it did not look deep. He let himself in, closing the door behind him, and looked down at her. She sat up, put on her brave demeanor, and looked at him.

Sergei Dragunov was not a hard man to look at. In his late twenties, he was handsome-his skin extremely pale, his eyes so light they were nearly white. He was built powerfully-standing well over six feet tall, he looked even taller sometimes in his boots and the fact he carried himself straight and upright. His hair was coal-black, worn longer than your typical military man; it touched the back of his neck, and she noticed a fall of hair sometimes going past his eyes. He usually kept it brushed back neatly. His face was kept impeccably shaven; but his face held some scars-one on his nose, a twisted one on his lip and chin, a couple lighter ones on his cheek and many on his torso.

While he was not a hard man to look at in terms of appearance, he _was _extraordinarily intimidating. He quietly got men to do what he needed with but a few words, his eyes rarely betraying his true feelings. But Lili didn't think him evil-even though he had killed two of his own men, they had knives-sharp ones, not for training. _They must have been trying to kill him, _she thought to herself. He was a hard man, a merciless man-but not evil.

He sat down in a chair that was by the room's one desk, crossed one leg over the other, and folded his hands over his knee. He looked at her, his expression unchanging. Lili had to look away; his presence was close to disturbingly menacing. She swallowed.

"So you saw." His voice was deep and his accent thick, but his English was perfectly understandable.

"Yes." She couldn't lie; she knew he had saw her walk away. "What...happened?"

He leaned over, folding his arms on his legs, and looked at her. "We both have enemies with the Mishimas. To put it bluntly, two of my men were promised riches for my death."

She blinked. "Isn't that...classified?" _Why did I ask that?_

Sergei snorted, in laughter or disgust she could not tell. Possibly both. "Let people know. The Zaibatsu should know attempts like this are foolish. Did they think their little plan could actually work?" He shook his head.

"How could they have...gotten out after?"

He smirked-or what she thought may have been one. "There was one more involved we found out after some...questioning."

"T...the blizzard?" she asked, puzzled. _How could they have escaped?_

"Not thinking too hard on their part. Well, no matter, the third was taken care of as well. By my own hands." His eyes glinted for a moment.

She shuddered, remembering the man's head twisted on his neck, and the growing pool of blood from the other's broken skull. Lili shook her head, suddenly asking "Why are you telling me this?"

He then looked squarely at her, his light eyes cool. "You are here too. You have problems with them as well. You should know in case they decide to go after an...easier target."

That took her aback; but she was more miffed at the 'easy' comment. "Easier?"

"You have skill, but overestimating yourself in a place like this is dangerous."

She sighed. He was right; she was skilled, but her four years of more haphazard street fighting and dancing were nothing compared to years of special forces training. She didn't want him to know that he 'won', though. "I can fight."

"You can. I've seen you. You lost, however."

"I've gotten better."

He leaned back, studying her. "You looked ill when you saw the bodies."

"I..."

"Have never seen a man killed."

She shook her head. _What is he getting at, anyway?_

"But you didn't look away, like some of the others did. You're brave."

That gave her a little flutter of pride. Sick as she felt, she couldn't take her eyes off of the mess. "I...I enjoy battle. You fight well."

A ghost of a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth for a moment-or so she thought. "I know you had nothing to do with tonight. Just...watch yourself for now." He stood up.

"Sergei. Sir."

He looked down at her. "I'm not your superior. You are merely a guest."

She nodded. "How much longer?"

His eyebrow raised, questioning. "Until?"

"I can leave."

He actually chuckled. "You've never seen a blizzard in Russia in the dead of winter, have you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"It might be another week or two. It could be a day or two. We don't know." He walked over to her for a moment, his face softening for what might have been a split second. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be safe here, though. Do not worry."

"T...Thanks."

"The base is under heavier security, but you have freedom everywhere you had before. I will report to you if it deemed necessary." He bowed slightly, almost gentleman-like, and walked out.

"Sergei."

He stopped and turned.

"Those men looked...nervous. Before they attacked."

He seemed to chuckle. "I know. You are perceptive, though." He turned to give her one last glance before he shut the door.

Lili looked up, at the small window in the room, which was covered in white. There were bars over them, the windows themselves no doubt made of some kind of blast-proof glass. _I know I'm not a prisoner...but I still feel...left out. _

She wanted to go home.

--


	2. Strange Union

**A/N: **Graphic lemon in this chapter. You have been warned!

–

Nearly another week had passed, with no end in sight. They _almost _had a break..but not quite. The snow was piled up a few meters in drifts; the base was several stories high, so it thankfully wasn't buried. Luckily they had proper equipment-heated metal, the whole nine, keeping it functioning like a little miniature city. "We've seen worse", a man had laughed, after she looked outside one morning, when there was still some light. "But not much," he added.

It had just become routine-wake, shower-_at least I have a private one, _she thought to herself-eat, and then wander around the public areas. She trained herself in the gym a bit, keeping herself healthy and in shape. She used bags for sparring partners, the rest of the men uninterested in training with the small teenaged girl.

She preferred to dress herself more demure; blouse, jeans, sneakers; she had a few extra articles of clothing in a pack which she was allowed to take from her hotel. She could sometimes feel the eyes on her, though-men who hadn't seen a woman for awhile, and here she was. It made her a bit nervous, truth be told. She was sure she could pop one where it counted if it came down to it...but several? And would a man here even care?

A few times, men giving her a look she didn't like soon had it wiped off their face with one stern glance from Sergei. He was always a gentleman. Well, more like...nearly detached and unemotional. They would occasionally have a few words; she liked to go watch him train. No other incidents had happened, though the blood stain was still noticeable on the concrete. He would always nod to her or tip his hat politely if he was dressed in his formal outfit. She could swear she saw him looking at her from time to time, but she figured he was just keeping an eye on her.

But she still felt out of place, and she supposed she would until she could go home. It had been nearly two weeks. She was kept warm, fed, and safe, with training facilities and everything-more a prisoner of circumstance than a true prisoner. They weren't mean to her. She was in a delicate place and was taken for questioning, was all.

She still cursed herself for slipping up, though. If she had just continued through the tournament as planned, this would have never happened and she _might _have even discovered something else.

_Too little, too late._

She sighed, and stretched out.

--

It was evening, as she looked out over the base. She was alone in a common room, looking out the window. The lights were dim, but the snow past the base looked very white. She could see guards on the walls-heavily bundled in fur-lined military coats, hats, masks, and rifles; the snowfall was a bit lighter than usual tonight, but it still wasn't particularly safe to fly in.

_I'll be out of here soon, though, it looks like..._she thought to herself as she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned around.

It was Sergei, fresh from what seemed to be some sort of important meeting, as he was in his formal dress, sans hat. There were a few bases in the area, and there was still business to go on, blizzard or no. They still had operatives infiltrating the Zaibatsu, with Sergei probably leaving soon; he was one of their best-if not the best, and he could be trusted with a single handed infiltration. He nodded, walking up next to her, his hands held behind his back. He said nothing.

After a spell, she looked up at him. "Are you leaving soon?"

"When you do. I am escorting you."

She nodded, looking some more out of the window. She could feel him looking at her, as she heard him turn and walk-and then stop. She heard him walk back toward her.

The next thing she knew, there were two arms on either side of her, gloved palms against the glass, and Sergei Dragunov was standing right behind her. She quickly turned, panic coming over her. _He's closing me in. He's...no. __I..._She thought back again to the men-the other special forces men-whom he killed in seconds. She squirmed a moment, looking up at him through her bangs, which had grown longer in her time away.

Sergei reached a hand over, removing one of his black leather gloves, and ran a hand through her hair. Lili flinched away slightly. _There's no way. I...He can...he can crush me like an insect if he wanted to. But...his eyes..._His eyes never told his feelings. But she somehow...did not feel menace. She felt his hand run through her hair again, and it was almost gentle. After a few more times, she calmed. Before she knew it, she was leaning her head into his hand, closing her eyes. It was slightly rough from battle, but not unpleasant. She could hear nothing but his breathing-which had grown a tiny bit heavier over the past few moments.

She tensed up again, gasping, as she felt him lean down and press his lips to hers. She squirmed again for a moment...but as the kiss lingered, she found herself returning it.

_He's just trying...to take advantage...but...why am I not running?_

Lili had dated a few guys before, but nothing too serious. She was seventeen, still a virgin, and hadn't really gone past 'third base' with a guy, and that wasn't even for very long. She felt Sergei's hands on her back, pulling her tighter to his body, as his tongue parted her lips to slide inside. Her hands reached up, curious to feel his hair. It was surprisingly soft, and very thick, as she let her hands run through it a few times.

The moment seemed to last for ages, but it was only a couple of minutes. When they broke, she was trembling in his arms as he looked down at her, a small tug at the corner of his mouth. He reached a finger over to trace over her lips slowly, around the top, bottom, and then inside. She licked at it once, closing her eyes again.

He pulled it out, tugged his gloves back on and straightened his hair, as suddenly as he began.

"Sergei?" she tilted her head to the side, very puzzled now.

"Perhaps...we will talk later." He nodded, turned and walked out.

Lili sat down on the edge of one of the couches in the room, extremely puzzled of what just transpired. _Talk later? Is he..._

She couldn't lie to herself-she enjoyed the kiss. It was much better than the other few guys she had dated. _Of course it is. He's ten years older than you. _Lili was seventeen-considering herself a woman. Well, she had considered herself a woman younger than that-but she felt herself able to make her own decisions. She would also be lying to herself if she said she never examined him from afar. He was tall, muscular, and handsome in a strange way-his scars added to his looks, for her. He also seemed sometimes to have the strength of ten men; he tossed others around like ragdolls, destroying training bags, knocking them from heavy chains.

_And a highly efficient killer, don't forget._ _Silly. He...probably hadn't been with anyone in awhile. Living at war and all. That's all._

Lili stood, shaking her head. Her room was fairly close, she thought perhaps laying down would do her well.

--

A soft knock appeared at her door. She looked over at her watch, seeing it was awfully late-no one would need to speak with her. She had managed to find an English magazine, to her surprise-filled with military equipment but it was better than allowing her thoughts to run away with her.

_Unless..._

The knock appeared again. She sat still, quietly. She didn't know if she wanted to answer.

One more time, before she heard boot-heels clicking down the hallway slowly.

Before she knew what she was doing, she sat up and hopped off the bed, opened the door, and peered out.

Sergei was halfway down the hallway, his back turned. He was dressed in his fatigues, a gray tank and boots, nothing else. He turned around, studying her for a second before walking back. She let him into the room, and sat on the bed. He sat on the chair across from her, his eyes examining her up and down, but not changing expression.

She was beautiful, he thought. Slender, with a dancer's build, quick, fair-skinned. Her light blonde hair was soft, her eyes bright. She was dressed simply, still in her white blouse, bluejeans, and socks, most of her fancier clothing likely back at her home. He hadn't had a woman in a very long time. Well...she was young, to be sure, but couldn't have been more than ten years his junior. At first he wasn't interested in her at all in that way; but as the days went on, he found himself thinking about her here and there. The few times they spoke, he thought she was bright. He tended to glare at the other odd men who would look at her, lust in their eyes; Sergei was not jealous as much as he was not the type to take advantage of someone. If she refused him, he would leave and think nothing of it.

Lili stood suddenly, standing in front of him as he sat on the chair. She reached a hand out to touch his hair again.

_Do you really want this...near stranger to be your first?_

She had a feeling, though, if she told him to stop...he would. She had been cooped up a long time too...he was attractive, dangerous, and right there in front of her.

When she saw him lick his lips, her mind was made up. She straddled his lap, sliding her arms over his shoulders. He swiftly picked her up, settling her on the bed, her back against the wall-reversing the position. His legs on either side of hers, he supported himself up so he didn't hurt her, as he was considerably bigger than the small young lady.

Sergei didn't say a word-as usual, he was a man of action, and this was no different. He leaned forward to continue the kiss he started in the common room...hopefully taking it further. He breathed in, enjoying her scent, as his hands firmly ran down her back. He kissed her deeply, almost rough-but not quite. He wasn't looking to harm her.

Lili returned this kiss more in full, following his lead, allowing her tongue to meet his, running a hand through his hair. After it had broken, she tentatively reached up her finger to trace over his lips, following them, touching the scar. He licked quickly at her finger a few times, a tiny smile at the corner of his mouth. She shivered at the feel as she pulled her hand away, as he leaned forward to nip and kiss at the soft skin of her neck. He could feel her trembling, very soft moans escaping from her lips.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing in. His scent was not at all unpleasant; clean, masculine, strong. She kissed at his shoulders, which only seemed to push him on as she felt his teeth gently teasing her skin. She began to tug at his shirt, motioning for him to remove it.

Sergei sat up for a moment and did just that. Looking at the scars closer now, she saw some of them could have been fatal. He had somehow lived through them, though. He seemed to have lived through a lot. He looked down at her again, his eyes showing a faint sign of...amusement? Arousal? She couldn't tell. He began to undo the buttons of her blouse, leaning forward to kiss her again as he did so. He left it open on her, leaving only her jeans covering her. He sat back a moment, tracing a finger from her lips to her chest, and leaned forward to kiss a line up from her cleavage to her throat. A large hand traced over one of her breasts, and she could not hide her stiffening nipple.

He smirked slightly at that, his thumb tracing circles around it.

Lili couldn't hide the fact she was turned on; she wanted to go further. She didn't think she would have wanted to, but his touch, with both hands and mouth, were enough to drive her a bit over the edge. She fumbled her fingers into his thick hair, as he leaned over to plant kisses onto her newly bare chest, a free hand moving to her stomach. Sergei leaned over, kissing at a breast before taking it into his mouth.

Now she gasped; but she tried to keep quiet. The walls weren't completely soundproof, though with her door locked and most men asleep except a few guards, so they were quite private. His cool lips sucked lightly at her breast at first, then harder, his teeth beginning to nip again at her skin, as she held his head there. She could hear his breathing growing more ragged, as she kissed the top of his head, and noticing how he shifted around, could tell that he was beginning to grow a bit...uncomfortable in a certain way.

Sergei was not one to waste time...he sat up, and began to undo her jeans, unzipping them and tugging them down. He fumbled off his boots, leaving his fatigues on, but he wanted to see her naked. He left her underwear on for a moment, as his eyes drank her in, a hand moving to her now bare thighs.

Not to be undone, Lili reached over to undo the top button of his fatigues, as he looked down, watching her do so. One more button, and she could see him shift more comfortably. He reached a free hand up, the other tracing up the inside of her thigh still, and ran it down her face, almost affectionately. The hand on her legs reached for the center, running a finger between them, over her underwear. Lili shuddered, moaned, and looked at him longingly.

"Please..." was her only word.

He reached down to slide off her underwear, as she shivered once again. It wasn't particularly cold in the room, but she was almost naked in front of a man whom she did not know very well; but somehow...was not bothered. She wanted this too, as she studied his face again. Running her hands over his torso, she pulled his free hand over to kiss it again. She yelped slightly when one of his fingers brushed over her cleanly-shaven midsection, parting her.

Another small smirk played over Sergei's lips, as he could feel just how wet she was. Allowing one finger to brush up and down, he leaned forward to kiss her again, more rough this time, but she returned it in full, and she even undid another button of his trousers. He wanted to release himself-but he knew she would take some preparation. She was a virgin, he had a feeling judging by her reactions-and he knew as soon as he let a finger slide into her.

Lili moaned louder, and squirmed a bit; it was tight, and he was thrusting his finger deeper, to prepare her some. She was slick already with arousal. After a few moments he withdrew his finger, bringing it to his lips to taste her. She shivered at the sight. She sat up slightly, pulling his head down to kiss him one more time, finding she enjoyed the feeling more and more with each one. He returned this one, more eagerly this time. Feeling around his midsection, she could feel how aroused _he _was as well, though he barely made a sound; just a tiny, deep moan now and again.

She shivered yet again as she felt him trace his lips down her chest and stomach, kissing lower. Positioning her so her legs were slightly off the bed, he knelt next to the edge, pushing apart her thighs.

Lili, being still fairly fresh when it came to things like this, sort of shyly began to tug them back together, but the first lick he snuck directly up her wetness made her gasp and relax again. Sergei did smile-to himself-when she felt her fingers tangle back into his thick hair as he pushed closer, lapping slowly at her, enjoying her taste. She was sweet. And he could tell, never touched like this before. He took a certain bit of...satisfaction knowing he was the first to know her this intimately.

After listening a few moments to her small gasps and feeling her leg go onto his shoulder, letting him know how she felt, he had no intention of stopping until both her and his mouth were dripping.

She had never felt this before; having stopped with her last 'boyfriend'-if you could call him that-with a bit of fondling. This felt...exquisite. There was little sound in the room-her moans which she tried to hold back(sometimes to no avail), the sounds of his ministrations, and his heavy breathing. It seemed to be arousing him almost as much as it was her. His tongue darted around quickly, then slowing down to lick a path from bottom to top, sometimes thrusting inside. His eyes were closed most of the time, but he would look up now and again. She sometimes caught his glance, whenever she would steal her own to see what he was doing; she occasionally caught his tongue flickering from his mouth to tease her.

He was careful not to let her come too fast-he was kind of enjoying her taste a little too much to end it. Feeling her squirm around whenever he hit a sensitive spot would sometimes make him moan and thrust his tongue deeper. He noticed her louder gasp when he began to suck at her clit, and decided to keep at it, sometimes poking his tongue inside of her at the same time.

Not knowing how much longer she could last-or even how long this had gone on for-she began to quiver in his arms, which were now snaked around her midsection as he pressed his face tightly to her. She finally, after shivering and moaning out-a bit too loudly she felt, came so strongly that she felt nearly lightheaded afterward. Sergei did not stop-he rode out her orgasm, licking and kissing at her midsection, now soaked. He pulled away finally, his mouth and chin decidedly wet.

Lili, having orgasmed heavily for her first time, had a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead and was trying to catch her breath. She watched him as he licked his lips, wiping his chin clean with a hand, as he actually smiled at her for once. It was small-but it was a smile.

_Took him long enough, _she thought to herself, amused. She sucked in a breath again as he slid a finger, and then two into her, as he decided to give her one more round with his mouth, sliding his tongue around her folds, this time being a little more aggressive, as he felt her begin to thrust her hips toward him a bit more often, matching the rhythm of his own licks.

She finally, after some time, let go again-a little harder this time, as he began to find tricks that she enjoyed. He lapped furiously, pulling the last out of her, before he moaned low in his throat and stood up, pulling himself free of his trousers. He could wait no longer. Making sure she was ready enough-he had spent plenty of time preparing her-he knelt on the bed, the two of them still with a couple articles of clothing on, and pushed himself close to her as he repositioned her so she was lying down. Leaning his head down, he slid inside of her, slowly-allowing her to adjust to his size.

Lili gasped louder as he filled her, and moaned lightly again-both in a bit of pain and pleasure. It hurt her a bit...but it wasn't a horrible pain. She could feel that it would subside soon; and he wasn't forcing himself. He tilted her head up for a moment and traced a thumb over her cheek and mouth, almost gently, as he kissed her a moment. When he felt her body stop trembling as much, he began to slowly thrust, as his own breathing grew even more unsteady. He wanted to begin thrusting like mad, but he did not want to hurt her. He began to speed up when he felt her hips thrust toward him now and then, and noticed her begin to enjoy herself.

She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing her eyes shut as she enjoyed the ride. Now and again she gasped in a mix of pleasure and some occasional slight pain; but she managed to keep herself fairly quiet. Again and again he thrust, trying to keep control of himself, but he knew he would not last long. Nearing the end, any small pain had fully subsided into pure pleasure.

Finally, Sergei grit his teeth, knowing he had to pull out of her before he could finish. He slid out, beginning to tug at himself furiously, his moans becoming more apparent. Glancing around for a moment, he grabbed a towel he saw on the ground.

Surprisingly, Lili moved her hand forward to wrap around him, and began giving him long strokes, tightening up a bit when she saw he liked it. She tugged faster at him, listening to his breath grow uneven, before he finally came; dampening her hand-but mostly the towel-with warm liquid. A moan that could be considered somewhat loud for him escaped his lips...but he was still much quieter than most people might have been at this time. Panting, he looked over at her and touched her face lightly with his fingers.

She felt all at once tired and immensely pleased. The bed was in a shambles, her usually perfect hair messed up, and the room smelled of sweat and sex-but she was calm and fully satisfied. She looked up at Sergei, a smile on her face.

Once again, he returned it. Slightly.

--

Lili came from the shower, a towel wrapped around her. Sergei was there-also freshly washed, his hair combed back, wearing only his fatigue trousers, leaning back in the chair. He was having a cigarette-_I guess some things really are true..._and was sipping something from a steel flask. He was simply looking out the window, when he turned around to meet her gaze.

"How are you?" he asked, a hint of a smile playing in his eyes.

She chuckled. "Fine...just fine."

He handed her the flask. She sniffed it...vodka. She drank before, and was not a big fan but she took a sip to be polite, and glared at Sergei when he actually chuckled at the face she made. She smacked him lightly on the shoulder as he placed the flask back down after taking his own sip.

Lili lay down on the bed after removing her towel, and going under the covers. To her surprise, Sergei finished his cigarette and came next to her.

"I can't stay all night. But...for now." He tilted her head up, kissing her rather deeply. She returned in kind, as he softly ran his hand through her hair.

--


	3. Encore

**A/N: **One more round of juicy lemon here! Maybe not AS graphic as the last chapter but...yeah, little to imagination, etc. You know the drill.

--

Several weeks had passed, and Lili was pulling up to her hotel somewhere in northern Germany. It was still winter, and bitingly cold, though. She was wearing a skirt, small boots, and a blouse, with a heavy, long rather expensive coat.

A few days after her encounter with Sergei, they had been able to leave. Sergei always greeted her politely, but had to keep things quiet. It still made her feel a bit used...though deep down, she knew.

She pulled her coat around her, having battled Asuka once more...to a draw, of all things. Cursing her under her breath, she swore the _next _time she would have her. Still, she got some satisfaction when she watched her get dumped on her head rather unceremoniously in another battle. She was fine; Lili did not wish anything horrible on her-if anything, she liked having a rival.

She walked into the hotel, where several of the fighters were staying at, she presumed. She walked in, nodded at the doorman who held open the door, and stepped onto the elevator. Naturally, she was in one of the more expensive rooms on the upper floors.

As it began to close, a gloved hand held it open and Sergei Dragunov stepped on the elevator, glancing down at her before he stood to the back, hands clasped behind him. His hair was slightly windblown.

He hadn't even tried to contact her-though she knew he couldn't. But...being part of some well-connected military, couldn't he have at least _tried?_

_Silly...you guys had a night together. Your first, it had been ages for him. It was physical pleasure. _Her stomach tied in knots at the sight of him however, as she remembered that night some weeks back.

He looked at her for a moment as the door shut. They rode in silence, as it quickly headed up to the 34th floor, where she was staying. She noticed he did not hit another button yet. They stepped off the elevator, Sergei right behind her. She looked at the walls, looking for room 3406. She slipped her keycard in, hearing the soft _click _of the doorlock, and let herself in. She turned to bid farewell to Sergei...who then pushed her gently inside and followed her in, closing the door.

He was wearing his military dress, but the more casual kind-his thick green combat jacket, black gloves, a black long-sleeved shirt, his fatigues and heavy boots, as always. His boots were tipped with a bit of steel. He looked down at her, his eyes glinting again with that look she remembered.

"So...now you want it again..." Lili started, folding her arms. "Where were you?"

"Business. You know...this must stay quiet." He walked in front of her, removing his jacket.

Part of her just wanted to be stubborn and let him go ahead wanting her, but the other part wanted to jump him right then and there. She remembered waking up the morning after, to a soft kiss on her lips before he left her room very early that morning.

_It was just sex. _

She had removed her coat, hanging it up. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at him, waiting to see what he would do.

Sergei stared at her a moment before walking over, kneeling in front of her. "We have all night."

"We? You seem to be assuming...mmmph!" Sergei had stopped her words with a kiss. She struggled against it at first...but then fell into it.

After it broke, she half-glared at him. "Am I just a piece on the side to you?"

He snorted. "That would imply there was someone else."

She had to smile at that, though she tried to hide it. No one-none of her friends, acquaintances, or gods help her family-knew of this. In a way...it made her feel the same way as she did when she snuck off to fight in the first tournament. Looking into his eyes again-they were hard to read as usual-she tried to find some excuse.

She couldn't. Thinking back several weeks, she wanted to experience some of those pleasurable feelings again.

_Careful. Don't fall for him. Your next time could be a week, a month, a year...or never. He's dangerous, and if his superiors commanded him to kill...people you know for his country, he would do it._

His large hand traced lightly over her face again, chasing those thoughts from her mind.

_Maybe he wouldn't. He is showing now he does not mind defying some things, after all, as long as they are kept secret._

She shivered as his hand ran up her leg, under her skirt. His lip curled into a smirk, as it did now and again. She could tell he was pleased with the easier access. He paused for a moment to slip his shirt from over his head, tossing it aside. She suddenly blinked, wondering something.

"How did you know where I was going to stay? You weren't _spying_ on me, were you?"

Sergei made a sound that _might _have been a chuckle, or as close as he could come to one. "This was the finest hotel in the city. You are one of the fighters in this tournament who would come here." His eyes glittered with amusement.

She had to chuckle. The man _was _trained to shadow people, and she wasn't exactly difficult to figure out. She liked fine dining, fine hotels, expensive things. She watched as his hand made its way up her leg as he pushed her down to the bed. He did not seem to want to waste any time.

Deciding to tease him a bit, she slid her flexible leg onto his shoulder for a moment, before sliding it off again. He licked his lips...her flexibility was extremely arousing and he had no particular plans or important duties this evening, though he could get radioed in if there were an emergency.

He hoped the Mishimas and the little worms they hired would behave themselves for _one _night at least, so he could indulge himself-and her-for as long as they wanted.

He was very careful in his movement that he was not caught with this one extra-curricular activity. It wasn't that being in a relationship was against orders-indeed, there were plenty of men he knew with significant others. But sleeping with a seventeen year old girl that was under light investigation for a time that was in the same tournament that he had to infiltrate under strict orders could be looked at as rather mission-compromising, especially since her own family had troubles with the company he also had to infiltrate. He figured he could frighten a subordinate into silence if he had to, if a worst-case scenario happened and they threatened him.

No one crossed Sergei Dragunov unless they wanted to spew blood and suffer some twisted limbs-at best. Not even his own men.

_Especially _not his own men. Sergei did not take insubordination lightly. He was not, however, a tyrant nor an evil man-he was simply a very hard man with little mercy who felt most alive when he was in combat-with both guns and knives, but much more so with his own bare hands. He was fair, however, and would not punish unless he had proof of the issue at hand-and if he felt it deserving. He did not bully his men-but if one did cross him he would let them know. Usually, leaders were either well loved by their men-or feared. Sergei was _both, _at the same time, by most of the same people.

It was not like him, though. He wasn't smitten...he was able to perform each and every duty in the past weeks, including a few bare-handed assassinations, to his best ability-like he always did. But he would occasionally think of the night they had on those times he would sleep for a few hours, and how he was extremely relaxed afterward. Despite what many thought, he still could have feelings, even after everything...and this was one of those times. He couldn't lie to himself-they were mostly of the physical type when it came to Lili, but there was also a small, underlying attraction there-he liked her bravery in going up against people longer trained and more powerful than herself, even though she didn't win every match.

But he also knew that if anyone did actually want to seriously harm her, he would exact a swift and bloody retribution on them without a second thought. One of his subordinates, after they had parted ways, had made a comment in passing about wondering how much she would have been worth to the Zaibatsu and that they should have just sold her, as she might have been more valuable in that way. He even went as far as to say he'd go off to nab her himself, and split any money they could weasel out of the Zaibatsu with any helpers.

The man to his knowledge was no longer part of the unit. He apparently was also thinking a fair bit slower these days, was half-blind and still needed several reconstructive efforts on his face after Sergei had delicately explained a few things to the man with his steel-capped combat boot. Several times.

He figured he could show mercy once in awhile, so he decided to hold back. The man _was_ still alive, after all.

Her lips on his neck brought back his train of thought. It started to grow dark outside; it was still winter, so the sun had started to set in the early evening. The curtains were closed in the room, and one of the smaller lights were on. He wrapped his arms around her, pushing her back onto the bed. He reached back under her skirt and tugged her underwear off as she gave a little squeal. He sat up, undoing his own trousers. She put her hands on his as he freed himself.

"Slow down a little bit," she chuckled, as she leaned forward to grasp him. He lay down next to her on the bed, the covers still drawn up over it. He had started to undo her blouse, fumbling it off of her shoulders. His hand pushed up her skirt, one finger beginning to stroke her slowly. She was already aroused. A moan escaped her lips, as she began to squirm on the bed. Extending her leg again, she slid it onto his shoulder like before...only this time, he had a bit of a different view. He licked down her leg, as his finger continued to stroke her for a moment more.

Fully aware of what she wanted, he gave it to her-sliding his head between her legs again to drive her to writhing in pleasure. He moaned a bit when she tangled her fingers back into his thick hair, catching her glance for a moment before he closed his eyes and sent his tongue to exploring her. He was quite pleased to see she tasted as sweet as the first time...maybe more so, since he had been deprived of any sort of sexual encounters since then. He tried a few other things this time-having only been with her one night, he wasn't sure of her favorite things yet-but he knew a few things that seemed to keep her going.

They were both still somewhat half-dressed, but neither of them seemed to want to pause for any longer than necessary. Lili allowed herself louder moans this time; being in a hotel, with the majority of the patrons likely out for dinner, she figured it couldn't hurt, though she was still fairly controlled. Holding his head there, guiding him with her hips, she squeezed her eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling of his most intimate kisses. He was a bit rougher this time, but she quite enjoyed it, guiding him to do what he wished.

Sergei was almost in pain by the time he was finished, drinking in her largest orgasm yet, as he tried a few things he figured would drive her fairly crazy. The bed was damp underneath of her this time; she almost blushed a bit at that as she shifted herself. He had shed the rest of his clothing during a short breather; he climbed next to her, wiping his mouth clean on the cover.

"You _do _spoil me," were the only words she could say that moment, as she panted. He only smirked. She leaned over though, tracing a finger over his lips, down the scar. He kissed the tip as it passed by. She leaned over, resting her head in the crook of his neck, and kissed him a few times, letting him tangle his fingers in her own hair as he exhaled heavily.

_He's quiet even during sex. I don't think I can change that. _She was starting to at least get some more experience, though. For being so distant he seemed more than happy to give her several different kinds of pleasure during their sessions, bringing her to orgasm with his skilled mouth at least twice. _And he smirks afterward. I see it, though I think he thinks I don't. _

She decided suddenly to slide her head down to return the favor-though it was her first time. She found it wasn't bad at all. She enjoyed it, even. Well, she wouldn't do it to just any guy-but the way she heard some of her girlfriends talk about it it was a disgusting thing to do. She found she quite liked having his strong hands on her head, hearing a groan now and again emit from his lips. Perhaps because it made him seem that much more...human. She enjoyed teasing him with her tongue, flicking it over the tip, and feeling him shiver if she did something he particularly liked.

She finally stopped, though, before he hit completion-so she could join with him again. This time, after he entered her, he looked at her a moment before kissing her deeply, his hands sliding down her back to hold her close as he thrust, again and again.

_Damnit, I shouldn't get used to this. _

--

After they had showered, Sergei had opened the curtain to let the moonlight drift in. They had again been busy for quite awhile, but it was still fairly early-the winter months simply darkened the sky much faster.

They lay together in the bed, next to each other. There was a snuffed-out cigarette in the ashtray on the small desk with the hotel information and menu. Lili had to smirk at that again. _So stereotypical. I suppose something has to be. _

"Being seen outside together is a bad idea, I suppose," she stated.

Sergei nodded, with what she thought might have been a very slight look of regret, but it was hard to tell as always. He turned toward her. "I know where you are."

"I suppose you could find me even if you didn't."

He nodded again, that small smile he could get appearing at the corner of his mouth.

"What about after this is all done? If it ever...gets settled?"

Sergei shrugged. "I plan ahead when I need to. This..." he trailed off, but looked at her, his eyes much more gentle than their usual cold gaze...for a moment at least.

Lili nodded. "Would there ever be..."

Sergei leaned forward, placing a finger over her lips. He then pulled her close on top of him as they were under the blankets, kissing her deeply, again and again.

--

Lili awoke, Sergei having left early that morning, before dawn. They ended up physically pleasuring each other again that night, after they had separated to get something to eat, meeting back at the hotel.

She noticed something on the floor, by her things. A closer look revealed a...war medal? A valuable one by the look. She did not know what it stood for, but judging by the decoration on it, it was one of high honor. During one of their small talks, she had found out he is proud of each and every one of them.

_Did he drop this? I don't think he would want to lose this one. _

She realized, however, it had almost been...placed with her things. Accidentally, perhaps, forgotten.

Lili smiled.

_Sergei is a man of war, proud of everything he does for his country...from defending them to killing for them. He would never leave one of these. He'll be back for it._

Looks like he would have to track her down again after all.

--


End file.
